1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to materials testing equipment, and more particularly, to a load frame assembly, typically for use in association with a microscope for under microscope materials testing and digital image correlation. The particular load frame is not limited to use therewith.
2. Background Art
The use of a load frame to test material properties is well known in the art. Generally, load frames are utilized to apply a force to a specimen, and sensors can determine the physical material changes to the specimen.
There is a desire to utilize under microscope materials testing, of polymers, composite materials, fibers, mechanical structures, films, ceramics, metals, among other substances. Such systems utilize a microscope, a digital camera with a digital image correlation software which can monitor a displacement field to, for example, sub-pixel resolution. In certain embodiments, a 0.1 pixel resolution of displacement can be achieved with such software, and even approaching 0.01 pixel resolution of displacement.
What has become necessary in such testing systems, is a load frame which can be carefully controlled, and from which measurements can accurately be determined based upon the application of a load to a specimen. Among other difficulties, analysis of such small samples is inherently difficult. At such a scale, even minor losses or negative equipment effects (tolerances, etc.) can have a large impact on test results. Additionally, the ability to control micro and nano movements and relatively small loads and displacements accurately has proven very difficult.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a load frame assembly which is suitable for under microscope applications.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a load frame assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is another object of the disclosure to improve materials testing data through an improved load frame assembly.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.